


Lure of the 1001 nights

by maximumborkoverdrive



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumborkoverdrive/pseuds/maximumborkoverdrive
Summary: Thanks to your job you're able to travel everywhere in the world and to get to know different cultures. You'll have a wonderful time one night in one of the most feverish cities in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever attemp in writing a sam drake x reader fanfic so let me now if I should stop.  
> Plus English is not my native language so if you notice some mistakes feel free to warn me. Also, I don’t know if I should continue this story or let it end here. What do y'all think?

You’ve devoted your life to travel and studying foreign cultures. You wanted to discover every single marvel of this world and you just couldn’t resist the lure of adventure. And now, as a renown tourist guide, you could completely fulfill your passions. Italy, Australia, The Netherlands, France, India, travelling can be tiring at times but it is definitely worth it. And here you are, getting ready for your next job in the feverish and charming Istanbul. You’re going to guide a group of german tourists through the beauties of Hagia Sophia, the majestic Byzantine basilica, later imperial mosque, and the nearby museums. You have been watching documentaries, reading articles and studying images of the turkish masterpiece, in addition to revising your German, and all of this reminded you how lucky you were to have found a job that perfectly fitted you. You’re going to spend a couple of months in the city so you decided to take up some alternative activities to distract yourself and have some fun.

After Sam had left Madagascar alongside Sully, he decided that that was only the beginning of his journey. After all, 15 years in prison can make you forget how wonderful the real world is. On the other hand, Nate settled down once again with Elena, swearing that was the last time he’d do something like that. Sam managed to convince Sully to tag along in his next adventure, which led to the antique city of Istanbul. In fact, Sam came up with an interesting theory. When the church of Hagia Sophia was turned into a mosque it was deprived of all the christians icons, such as a 49 ft silver Iconostasis and other gold relics. Now the story tells us that all of that had been destroyed, Sam thought quite the contrary. Sully wasn’t impressed but the thought of finding such an important treasure had him giving up.

“Well boyo, we better find those goddamned relics.” he said, taking a sip from his glass of whiskey.

“That’s the spirit.” Sam giggled, already preparing the necessary for the trip.

A few hours later the two men walked into the cheapest hotel they could find. Nothing special, as expected. Once they got in their room they started analyzing the information they had.

“If there’s anything that can lead us to the treasure, it must be some sort of script preserved in one of these museums.”

“Oh you mean break in, steal and try not to get caught?”

Sam laughed.

“You already know me too well Victor.”

“Yeah, you know, I’ve already heard that.”

“All right all right.”

Despite everything, Sam was so ready to continue this new lifestyle.

[…]

“Shit Sam this is no good.”

“Calm down Victor, it’s not like this is our first time.”

What Sam didn’t take into account was the competition.

“We just have to track down who bought the script and steal it before they can make something out of it.”

“I admire your self confidence kid but we can’t always rely on luck.”

“Relax, everything will be fine.”

The two men exited the museum, both disappointed, but they couldn’t waste a minute. They head back to the hotel and after a couple of hours searching on the internet they found a name.

“Ra-Rahimat Knoll?”

“Sounds like one of those rich fellas searching for troubles.”

“Yeah it says here that his father is the infamous british owner of the Colb Industries.”

“Damn that’s one hell of a big name. Sam, this won’t end well.”

“Let’s stay focused Sully, we need to find him and get what’s ours.”

“Ours..”

“Can it old man. How ‘bout I offer you something to keep your mouth shut?”

“Scotch’ll do.”

“Of course scotch’ll do.”

A few weeks had passed and your stay in Istanbul had given you so much so far even tho you were getting used to the streets, people and places. A freshly married couple of tourists enjoyed your company so much that they decided to invite you that night to the Sultana, a luxurious club that offered dinner and entertainment. What a great opportunity to fiddle about without having to spend too much. It was your time to feel good.

“Hey Sam come check this out. Apparently our man enjoys the company of the Sultana.”

Sully handed a bunch of papers to Sam who was sitting on the balcony of their hotel room, smoking.

“Oh nice work there Victor. I didn’t know you could do anything but complain.”

“Alright smartass how about we find us a free entry? Something tells me we will find Knoll there tonight.”

“Sounds good to me.”

It was 10 pm, the warm air caressed gently your skin while you were waiting for the two husband and wife to catch up with you. They turned out to be extremely kind and funny despite being very wealthy. The club with his arabian style was welcoming, just like the whole city, and suddenly you felt at ease. That night was promising.

“Just like prom night huh Sully?”

“Yeah let’s just end this.”

Sam was wearing the same shirt and trousers he wore back in Italy, the heat made him roll up the sleeves and unbutton the collar. Victor instead decided to wear something more comfortable: a white t-shirt and brown pants.

“Look. That’s him, the table near the stage.”

“So what should we do?”

“Well, we beat him up.”

“What? Jesus kid have you lost-”

“Listen Victor if we want to do this quickly it’s the only way.”

“Okay then I’m gonna go figure out some last minute plan B.”

“Right.”

Victor headed to the bar while Sam sat at the table reserved by the people whose name he stole in order to enter freely. He was a bit far from Rahimat but he never stopped observing him. Short dark haired young man, two goons watching his back. Shouldn’t be that difficult. Suddenly he got up, said something to the two men and started walking towards the bathroom.

“Now’s the time.”

Sam thought the occasion was too unique to let it slip but luck wasn’t on his side this time. The lights began to fade, the local band stopped playing and an announcer said something in a foreign language. Sam freezed and groaned as he had just got up to follow his target. Better luck next time maybe?

After the announcer pronounced your name you appeared from the back of the small red curtain. You had been practicing your belly dancing the past few weeks and you felt confident enough to have your own show. Besides, you felt like you looked good in that costume and typical arabesque jewels. The bra was extremely detailed, the colours of the aquamarine gemstone, and the jewels were shining like a million stars. A long thin skirt was attached to your underwear and belt, this one decorated with fringes. In your hands there was a goldish veil that you occasionally used to accompany your dance. Then the band started playing, first the drums, then the violin, oud, quanun and ay. That was the moment you started moving your arms, following an imaginary winding line while your veil did the same. Then your hips started following the same movements, slow and tempting. As the music gained speed and the rhythm got more strong you started dancing around the room, from table to table, and your movements got more frenetic.

“Oh, that was just… unexpected.”

Sully appeared from behind a pillar as he’d seen Sam’s failure.

“Guess we’ll have to enjoy the show first.”

Sam said with a smirk as though the inconvenience was something he would gladly enjoy.

In fact, he did. Spending 15 years in a prison, having to deal with disgusting, dirty men everyday can put you under a lot of stress. And then there was this beautiful woman, with a revealing costume, dancing in such a seductive yet pure way to oriental music. Sam had definitely been missing a lot of adventures and that girl was a sight for his sore eyes.

“Weren’t you the one saying we should have this done quickly?”

“Shu-shush Victor. He’ll be back soon, I bet you can keep an eye on him while we wait for some more commotion.”

“Sly.”

Sam and Victor sat again at the table. While one was looking for a wealthy british/turkish boy, the other couldn’t take his eyes off of the belly dancer.

After you had twirled around a few tables you decided to offer your veil to that man who was staring at you with awe. Sure his expression was serious, but you could tell by his eyes that he was charmed. Hey, if you could make someone’s day you’d be glad in doing so. Smiling, you reached the table where he was sitting with another (older) man. You made your veil spin around his head and land on his shoulders. From that distance you reckoned he was a quite good looking man in his mid 40s. You winked and noticed that he tried to touch your hand while you were placing your veil on his shoulders, his gaze fixed on you the whole time, but you had already distanced yourself.

You had to admit, that man had captured your interest and you wished you could meet him again, perhaps in a less peculiar situation.


	2. The not so penitent thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this turned out being a very short one but don't worry I will redeem myself.

The insides of Hagia Sophia were just as mesmerizing as you remembered and you loved the looks on every tourists’ faces when they walked in for the first time. Sure it was your 10th or 20th time there, but you didn’t really mind. You were explaining the great Arabic transcriptions to a bunch of australian tourist when you were suddenly interrupted.

“Excuse me lady, can you translate this for me?” 

You turned to directly face some sheets a man was handing you and your heart skipped a beat. The paper, the ink, the characters were unmistakable. You looked up to ask him what kind of joke was that. Your mouth was opened but no words could come out of it. 

“Oh I’m sorry. Couldn’t quite recognize you fully clothed.”

You were even more confused when you realized it was the same man you “met” at the Sultana. The guy you gave your veil to, standing there, much taller than you, a smirk on his face and some ancient scripts.

“Where’d you get these? And how?” You were definitely too focused on the artifacts because you knew they belonged to a museum and THAT man couldn’t possibly be able to have them. Something didn’t add up and you, for the love of God, had to investigate further.

You took the sheets carefully, as though you were holding a newborn, and the man giggled.

“Well I can’t answer those questions now but if you really want me to we can arrange a drink later. Oh I’m Samuel by the way, you can call me Sam”

You were still analyzing the scripts when his name caught your attention.

“Uh Samuel.. nice to meet you I guess. I’m [Y/N] and these are.. I’m not sure. I have to finish this shift first but I’ll definitely be talking to you later. See you in 30 minutes?”

You handed the papers to him.

“There’s a cafe nearby. I’ll see you in there all right?”

“Sure, there’s a lot I wanna talk about.”

“All right. Bye.” he began walking towards the exit when he suddenly stopped and turned to face you once more.

“Oh and nice performance last night. You were stunning.” he said with a devilish grin.

You felt your face heating up and a large smile appeared on your face while you lowered your head in an attempt to avoid being noticed. He was without a doubt a fascinating man, even if older, and you couldn’t imagine that you would actually meet him again, and in such mysterious circumstances! He had definitely caught your attention and you couldn’t care less about the fact he was a mere stranger in a foreign city. You caught yourself checking him out whilst he was exiting, his muscular body, his hair and had to snap back! But hey, you could bet he had checked you out as well.

“[Y/N]!”

Sam was waiting for you at the entrance of the small cafe. It was dusk and a gentle, warm breeze started wrapping the surroundings. You noticed he had changed clothes, perhaps due to the heat, and you thought: “Gosh I could use some fresh clothes as well” but you hadn’t had the time, thanks to him. You felt annoyed in that moment.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. Got more questions than usual today.” 

“Don’t worry. They must have been really carried away and I think I know why.”

You felt once again a wave of heat and laughed. His flirtatious remarks couldn’t seem to end but you must admit that you were enjoying them so far, even if they embarrassed you. 

“Alright Samuel let me-”

“Sam, please, if you want to check these.” he had the audacity to blackmail you. Where does all of that self confidence come from? 

“I’ll see what I can do Sam. Let’s have a seat.”

(...)

“From what I can tell these were written during the transitioning phase. They documented all the things they took and destroyed in order to turn a church into a mosque but then there’s this page. It seems that they wrote a bunch of nonsensical words here?”

“I need you to translate especially those nonsensical words.”

“So wait a minute. How did you manage to get these ancient documents? And why are you this interested in translating them?”

“All right, Sherlock. You see, I have some hidden skills and an important goal. And that gibberish, along with your precious help, will lead me to that goal.”

“Sam I barely know you and all of this looks sketchy. I don’t think I wanna be involved.”

You were about to leave when he grabbed your wrist, gently.

“I saw the look in your eyes when I handed you the papers. That look of yours… I mean that’s pretty unequivocal. I don’t know but I think I can trust you. So I’ll tell you what:”

After Sam had explained his theories and his plans you couldn’t help but become even more interested in everything related to that man, even if you felt like he didn’t tell you everything.

“But.. you know what? I think I’ve talked too much. I want you to tell me about yourself so that I’ll know if you’re the right person.” that was a kind of a smart move.

You spent the next couple of hours talking about your trips and your job and all the funny things that happened to you. Sam was genuinely interested and a little envying.

“God I wish I had your opportunities.” His smile was melancholic, his eyes were absent. He took a sip from his bottle of beer and you noticed a tattoo placed on his neck. A few birds flying away. You wondered what that could mean and you felt confident that sooner you would be able to ask him.  
You looked out of the window next of your table.  
“Sam it’s getting late. I have to work tomorrow but if you let me borrow these I can provide you with a translation in the morning.”

“Oh sweetie I would love to but you don’t know how hard it was for me getting them. And I would say it was partially your fault.” he winked.

“What? Is there something more I need to know?” you were seriously concerned.

He then got up, a smirk on his face, and took the sheets from your hands. He placed them in the back pocket of his jeans while grabbing something else out of it. You stood up trying to figure out what he was picking. 

“Just know that your exotic dance got me well distracted.”

He gave you your old veil. You wore it like a scarf and sarcastically said:

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

Sam laughed and started walking out of the cafe. You followed him.

“Please, you can distract me anytime you want.”

One way or another he was always able to make you blush with his usual smooth words.

It was already dark outside but the heat didn’t lower. Sam took out and lit a cigarette then began talking.

“How about we meet again tomorrow, same place, same time? You can have the night to think about all of this. And if you don’t wanna be involved I will respect that. I gotta go back to my partner.”

“You talk like you’re doing some extremely illegal and dangerous stuff but.. I guess we’ll meet again.” you showed him a genuine and contagious smile.

“That’s the spirit my lady.”

“All right then, see you tomorrow tough guy.”

“Wait are you walking back alone? Want me to escort you?”

“Don’t worry, I live just a few blocks from here. Besides, better alone than in bad company.”

“Oh that really hurts my feelings.” he placed a hand over his chest in a theatrical way.

You laughed and started walking away from him.

“See you tomorrow.”

“Good night tough girl.”


	3. The man comes around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've written this listening to Johnny Cash' the man comes around. Hope you'll enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil swearing and a lil fluff :3

“Sam we can’t stay here any longer, Christ!”

After Sam had told Victor he couldn’t have the scripts translated yet, the old man lost it.

“She needs some time for fuck’s sake! I’d like to see you translating those old symbols.”

“Ooh now I see why it took you so long.”

“What.”

“Y’know what.”

“No? I don’t know what?”

Sam felt a bit offended so he got up from the table and went to grab a cigarette.

“Sam you’ll have all the time you want to have fun but now’s not the moment.”

“Oh my God. Do you really think I went out to hook up with some random girl?”

“Well, you stayed out for a hell of a lot of time plus you still don’t have a translation.”

“Listen Victor, she knows enough stuff to be our only chance. I spent my life reading books but I’m not even nearly as apprised as her. Moreover, she understands those arabic scripts.”

Sam began gesticulating with the cigarette in one hand and the lighter on the other. He couldn’t stand Victor accusing him of being such a frivolous man.

“Alright boy that’s really cute but I don’t think Knoll will be as compliant. Besides, I bet that by now he found out the scripts are gone.”

“Yeah about that I have to thank you, you bought us more time this way.” 

Silence fell down the room. Sam went to the balcony once again and started smoking. The tension was easing. After all, they understood each other’s intentions and concerns. 

“So, what’s her name.”

Victor joined Sam, with a cigar on his lips. 

“[Y/N], and trust me, I know what I’m doing.”  
He blew a cloud of smoke out of his mouth, staring at the horizon.

“Well, let’s hope that Rahimat is dumbass enough to not notice those are fake papers.”

Sam smiled, finally feeling reassured by his companion.

“You’d have to be really stupid.”

 

You managed to finish earlier that morning and you cursed yourself for not exchanging phone numbers. You felt some sort of excitement knowing that you could help finding a great historical treasure so you spent the night searching for any kind of information. You were looking forward to sharing them with Sam but unfortunately he would come in an hour and half.

“He could have at least let me borrow the sheets.” you thought to yourself. You went for a walk in order to kill time and focus on the situation. It was certainly the first time that something like that happened to you but you were so into it.

“Sam, finally!”  
After he had entered the cafe you got up from your table and walked towards him.

“Am I late?” he looked at his watch and you interrupted.

“No no, I finished earlier and I have a lot to talk about. I think it’s better if we go to my place.”  
Sam was caught off-guard by your sudden suggestion.

“Well if you’re cool with it..”

“Naturally, I have all my stuff there. Let’s go. Oh and don’t worry, I won’t take advantage of you.”

Sam laughed.  
“Right.”

You forgot that you had left the small living room scattered with papers, books and pictures and empty mugs and God knows what else.

“Geez, sorry about the mess. I don’t have a lot of free time.”  
You laughed nervously but you felt really embarrassed.

“Well [Y/N], I don’t really mind. As long as you’re not hiding a dead body over there.”  
He pointed to a big pile of clothes near the couch.

“God I’m so sorry.” you began picking the clothes up but Sam stopped you, placing a hand on your shoulder.

“Relax I’m just fucking with you.”

“Okay then let’s get to work.” you cut short.

You grabbed a chair from the kitchen and placed it near the desk where you usually worked. There were some pencils, a lot of papers, your laptop and a desk lamp.

“So this is where the magic happens.” Sam was looking around the small apartment and he was kind of impressed. 

“Well basically, yes. You see, after you had told me about your story I couldn’t fall asleep so I spent the night searching for information and..” you moved some sheets and turned on the laptop while sitting on the chair.

“If you don’t mind giving me the scripts..” you noticed he was leafing through one of your books when you caught his attention.

“Oh sure.” he sat near the desk, moving the back of the other chair against his chest, and placed the artifacts on the desk.  
You opened the notepad on your computer and started writing a first translation of those inscriptions.

“Well I’m sorry I kept you awake all night darling.”

“Ah-ah..” you were too focused on your translation and Sam noticed that. He felt some sort of pure joy, finding another person as obsessed as him. He caught himself looking at you too intently and snapped before you could notice him.

“So what do we have?”

“Okay so remember those nonsensical words? That’s their meaning.”

You turned the laptop so that Sam could face it and study the words.

“Look, this is a signature and it says Caesar. This is how the Ottoman sultan who conquered Constantinople called himself.”

“So you’re saying that this paper right here was signed by the conqueror himself?”

“Indeed, Mehmed the Conqueror.”

The next hours you both tried to figure out the true meaning of the words, you drank coffee and [Y/F/B] and you got to know each other once again. You thought that under all that macho he was hiding some dark aspects of himself. He was like an enigma, captivating but hard to comprehend.

“[Y/N] I think we’re not getting anywhere.”

You were sitting on the couch with the artifact and the printed translation, he was wandering around trying to focus.

“Wait Sam.. this could be an anagram.”

You jumped off the couch and started scribbling words with the first pencil and piece of paper you could find.

“What, an anagram? Are you sure?”

“If you change those arabic characters you’ll get completely different words. Let me just…”

Sam got closer to you and his sudden presence made you wince. You’ve never been this close and you felt your heart racing. But why? What was all that physical reaction? You enjoyed his company, sure, but you didn’t know you enjoyed it that much.

“What’s wrong?” he apparently noticed your behaviour.  
“Uhm, nothing. I think I got it.”

“Sweet, let me see.”  
HOly moly couldn’t he stop getting closer and closer?

“He described where he would hide all the iniquitous Christians tools. But I’m no poet so if you’d like to explain what he’s talking about..” you gave him the piece of paper so you could distance yourself and catch some air. You went to the kitchen to eat something and asked Sam if he wanted something as well but there was no answer.

“Sam?”

He was sitting there, at the desk, laughing.

“What’s going on.”

“This man, my precious desert flower, is asking us to find not only the objects from the church but all the treasures he collected during his reigns so we can destroy them and free him.”

“But it can’t..”

Sam got up from the desk with a big smile and walked towards you. You felt really confused when he suddenly hugged you. 

“You don’t understand how much I owe you.” you weren’t sure whether to hug him back or let him go but feeling his strong arms and hands holding you.. it made your heart race once again.

“Sorry but I had to.” he distanced himself and was still smiling like a child.

“Well I’m glad I could give you a hand.” you smiled back, feeling a bit sad that he wasn’t touching you anymore. It was already nighttime so you offered to prepare dinner for the both of you. He didn’t want to bother but you were already on your way.

“At least let me help.”

“Nope, I’m gonna do it myself. If you want to search more on my laptop you have my permission.” and you went straight to the kitchen.

You felt like after all of this Sam would walk out the door and you would never see him again. That thought was saddening, you didn’t want him to leave. You didn’t want him to use you only to find the treasure. You wanted to ask about his past, his tattoo. You wanted to see him everyday and talk about stuff. You really enjoyed his company. His smile, his eyes, his hair, his scent. You loved everything about him. Loved? Do you really love everything about him after only 2 days of hanging out with him?

“Dinner’s ready.”  
You sat on the opposite side of the table where Sam was sitting, bringing in two plates of ordinary pasta.

“That’s all I’ve got.” 

“That’ll do.”

(...)

“So, this is really embarrassing but would you escort me to that cafe? I can’t really remember the way.”

“Well sure. I’m surprised that there’s something that even Samuel... uh-what was it?”

“Oh I didn’t even tell you. Drake, Samuel Drake.”

“That even Samuel Drake can’t do!”

“Well, I’m a human being after all.” you both laughed and began to walk outside your apartment.

It was late night, you could hear only a few cars passing by.

“And so, what’s next for Samuel Drake? Will you go searching for that treasure?”

You stopped under a street light, you wanted to talk more before leaving him forever.

“Of course, that’s all I’ve spent my life in.”

“Really? Well, this is all I’ve spent my life in.”

You looked around the silent city, thinking about how you were lucky to be there in that exact same moment.

“I didn’t thank you properly earlier. The dinner, the scripts. I’m really glad I found you here.”

You knew he didn’t mean it that way but still, you felt your chest warming up.

“Well I hope you’ll remember me when you find that treasure.” you bumped his shoulder lightly.

“Of damn course. And I’m willing to give you a part of it.”

“Oh that’s really kind of you.” you joked.

You began walking once again.

“When will you leave?”

“Uh, I have to talk to my partner but he can’t wait to flee, y’know.”

“I see.”

That definitely hurt.

You finally reached that cafe, which was now closed.

“Well I guess I can make it on my own from here.” you really didn’t want him to go.

“This was an exciting experience Sam. Thank you for that.”

“I am the one who has to thank you [Y/N]. I couldn’t do all of this without you.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right.”

Then Sam went to hug you again but this time you would hug him back. Being on his arms made you feel safe and comfortable. You felt carried away by a tons of emotions, sadness, anger, fear, joy, excitement, and your brain couldn’t correctly process the information.  
When Sam was about to distance himself you instinctively pressed your lips again his. It took you a moment to realise what you had just done and you couldn’t believe it. You hoped it was just a dream and that you would woke up soon but Sam was there. You could feel his warm body, his soft lips and his stinging stubble. You quickly moved, you wanted to run far away and never come back but his arms were still holding you. Before you could say anything he kissed you again, gently, for a longer time and tightened his grasp, as though he didn’t want you to flee. You were standing on your tiptoes and your hands were over his chest. You could feel his heart beating.

“Y’know, this will make everything harder.” his voice was deep and soothing, he was looking into your eyes so passionately that you felt like you would melt in his arms. He went in for another kiss but you placed your hand over his lips, carefully.  
“Then we shouldn’t be doing it.” you didn’t want to leave him like that.

“And why did you do it.”

You moved away from his grasp and turned around. You felt too embarrassed to face him.

“I don’t know, it was just an impulse.”

“Just an impulse?”

You turned around and started ranting:  
“Sam I really like you and you made me explore things I’ve never, in my life of a tourist guide, explored. I didn’t what it to be only the means of achieving your goal. I want to know you better and stuff like that but I know that I won’t see you again and that you only used me for your goal. And I know that this is all too sudden. You might think that I’m crazy now so yeah, let’s say goodbye and never meet each other again.”

“How can a smart person like you say such bullshit.”

He placed his hands on your cheeks so you were forced to look into his hazel eyes.

“I didn’t use you. I told you if you didn’t want to get involved I would have dealt with it. And yeah this is probably happening too suddenly but hey. Maybe it must go this way. I really like you too, [Y/N].” he kissed you again.

“And I want to know you better as well.” he kissed you again. 

“And I’d like to find that treasure with you.” he kissed you again.

“Stop it.” you moved away from him, laughing, his kisses were too much to handle.

“I’ll stop when I’ll convince you that we will meet again.” 

“All right, all right.”

Sam placed his index finger under your chin and lifted your head.

“I promise I’ll come back. But you have to promise that you’ll wait for me.”

You nodded.

“Good.” he put his lips over yours once again and started kissing you deeply, more passionately. You threw your arms around his neck while he encircled your back with his arms. Yo felt like home, you felt like that’s where you belonged. You could have stayed like that forever. But everything comes to an end.


	4. Blood jewels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After chasing the Ottoman's treasure Sam finally comes back to you with a surprise.

*bzz bzz*   
*bzz bzz*

“Hello?”

“Hey [Y/N] it’s Sam, I lost my phone so I’m calling from Sully’s.”

That voice. The last time you’ve heard it was three weeks ago.

“My God Sam, it’s been quite a lot.”

You wanted to be angry at him but you know you couldn’t. He was not your boyfriend, you were remotely friends and you knew his task would have taken him far away.

“Well, did you find it?”

“Yeah about that I’ll explain everything when we meet. By the way, your help was precious. Where are you now?”

“Uh.. I’m heading to Tulum, you know? Mexico? Why?”

“Aw that’s rad, of course I know. We’ll meet soon.”

“What? How? Where are you?”

“Just tell me where and when in Tulum.”

“A few kilometres outside the city. The seaside site of El Castillo you know? At dusk, tomorrow?”

“Sounds pretty romantic. See you there then.”

“All right. See you there.”

That conversation went far too fast and had you puzzled. Sam must have been in the proximity to be able to reach you in Tulum the next day but it was quite unbelieveable. You would finally meet again after what seemed to be decades. Of course you had kept in touch. Sometimes he called you to let you know how it was going, other times he needed your help. And then he stopped, no more phone calls or texts. You were worried that he didn’t want to deal with you anymore once he had found the treasure or worst, that something bad happened to him. You wanted to ask him a lot of questions. You’ve never met someone like him.  
It was early in the afternoon and you had to leave to reach the archaeological site of Tulum. You knew you were in for a long, painful wait.

Once again, you couldn’t sleep thinking about Sam and how you two had said goodbye, the kisses you had exchanged. You were smiling like an idiot as though you were thinking about your first crush. After all, he was kind of a crush. 

Your first shift around the mysterious ruins of El Castillo was in the morning and you were afraid you would be too tired to properly welcome Sam. But when you spotted his tall silhouette approaching from afar, waving his arm, you felt an electrical shock through your body and you jumped from the bench where you were sitting. The last few pinkish rays of the setting sun where the only source of light but it was enough to let you notice he had changed. Even if he was smiling he seemed to be exhausted, you noticed bruises and cuts. 

“Hey Sam.” 

You tried not to sound too concerned but apparently it wasn’t your skill.

“Hey [Y/N].”

Sam on the other hand showed a big smile. You noticed he was wearing a backpack when you hugged each other. The moment lasted only a couple of seconds as he hurriedly went to sit on the bench.

“Here, I want to show you something.”

You followed him and sat as far from as you could, feeling a bit bashful.

“Come closer, I don’t bite.” he chuckled as he rummaged in the backpack. You were too focused on studying his face and how he looked different to pay attention to what he was doing.

“Gimme your hand.”

“Why?” you laughed.

“C’mon just give it to me.” he gestured impatient. You offered your hand so he grabbed it, examining your fingers. Then he let a shiny ring slid on your index finger, cautiously.

“Dammit I knew it was too big.”

Your mouth was wide open when you noticed the unmistakable byzantine forging style. 

“Oh my God Sam is this real?” you rotated your hand to have a better look at that artwork. It was made of gold, one beautiful, precious gemstone and some refined decorations on its body.

“You tell me about it, You’re the expert.”

That was definitely real. As you were distracted by that ring, too large to fit your finger, Sam caught you off guard tieing a heavy necklace on your neck. Before you could say anything he started:

“This is how I want to thank you for everything you’d done. I’m sorry I disappeared, but I ran into some thorn in the flesh.”

You grabbed the wide pendant of the necklace as you stared intently at him. He was kind and caring. He didn’t leave you to find the treasure, he thought about you all the time. Sam felt your intense gaze was too much to bear so he cleared his throat and looked over the sea.

“They reminded me of the first time we met, y’know?” a familiar cigarette popped out of his pocket and in the next moment it was laying on his luscious lips.

“And how did they remind you of that?” 

Suddenly Sam felt his confidence abandon him. 

“Well, you know, these are byzantine jewels, you were performing an arabic dance..”

“You still think about that night?” you giggled.

“What? No! I mean, not always! Not that I didn’t like it tho, you were so colorful y’know? I loved your performance..” you found his little panicking adorable and got closer to him. He kept speaking nonsense and slowed down when you took his cigarette from his mouth, replacing it with your lips. A couple of months after your first kiss you got to finally savor again that brief touch. Sam’s nervousness faded away as he kissed you back, moving a hand on your cheek.

“You make me look like a fool, I should be the one making the first move.” he curled his index finger and put it under your chin, brushing his nose against yours.

“It’s not my fault you’re too focused on smoking.” 

He laughed and kissed you again.

“Well it seems you’ve found a way to keep those cigarettes away from my mouth.” he placed his arm around your shoulders and you cuddled up with him, resting your hand on his chest. He started brushing your hair with his fingers, his head against yours. You enjoyed the silence for a couple of minutes, the sky was getting darker as the sun disappeared behind the sea.

“You know I have a lot of questions to ask, right?” you started stroking Sam’s chest with the tip of your fingers, giving him shivers.

“Yeah I guess that’s part of the plan.” his voice vibrated under your touch. You got up and thought about what you wanted to say.

“Come at my place, we can eat together, just like the last time.” 

Sam’s expression got serious and you knew there was something in his mind.

“I can’t.”

“Why not? I have enough room.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”  
He got up and placed his hand on your shoulder.

“I have to leave tomorrow morning.”

What? Did you hear correctly? Leave? Tomorrow morning?

“Please don’t look at me that way.” you distanced yourself to have a better look of him. You wanted to see if it was the same Samuel Drake you had met. But you knew, something had changed.

“How am I supposed to look at you?”

“I know, I know..”

“Sam what happened?”

He looked puzzled.

“What?”

“Please you can tell. If something wrong had happened I’m willing to help you just like I did with your treasure hunt.”

“Why are you like this.” what Sam believed was his thought actually came out of his lips.

“I am like what?” his behaviour was upsetting you.

“Oh God I didn’t mean to say it. Jeez I’m such an idiot. Let’s have a walk alright? I’ll explain everything.”

\---

“I don’t want to hurt you, [Y/N]”

You sat on the beach near the site, it was already nighttime.

“Why are you saying that?”

“Because I noticed the way you look at me, the way you talk to me. Believe me, if you fall for someone like me you’ll end up hurting yourself.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“It’s not. And I don’t want to hurt someone I love.”

You both froze. Love?  
“Sam.” you spoke with a soft voice.

“I’m sorry, the way your eyes lit up when you helped me decipher those scripts, when I told you my plan. Your enthusiasm. The fact that you really wanted to help me. You know you really caught me off guard.” he laughed nervously.

You grabbed his hand, squeezing it. 

“What’s the matter Sam? Tell me.”

He looked in your eyes with a painful expression.

“[Y/N], I’m going to prison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I didn't say it was a nice surprise lmao. Sorry it took me a while to update it but school is stressing me out. I hope you'll forgive me for this chapter which I know may be annoying. I'll try to make up for it in the next one.


End file.
